callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
GROMp
'GROMp default '(French: Pronounced GROM-p) is a one-time character from the [https://youtu.be/lSyPwi3yNwM PS2 WWE game SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain.] GROMp is a professional super heavyweight wrestler and considered to be "one of the prettiest contestants" of the wrestling community. He has lost 3 fights and won 1, with the help of another wrestler against a random spectator. His natural appearance and style of clothing make him stand out among most of his contenders, having turquoise hair praided into two curly pigtails, an "Adolf moustache", his trademark beaklike nose, that grows and shrinks depending on his honesty and brown eyes that seem to go downwards his "funny" cone, almost kettle shaped head. His attire is rather conservative as he wears a whole three layers of costumes; a blue spandex, a leopard bikini and suspenders holding a cow patterned mini skirt specifically. His signature move is the "Woody Woodpecker™" or "The Eyegouger", which consists out of him simply headbutting or ramming an opponent with his unusually long and pointy nose, often causing life-lasting brain damage. His finishing move is the "GROMp STOMp", during which he pretends to stomp on a downed adversary before gouging their eyes out with his nose. It is also rumored that GROMp licks windows in his spare time. GROMp‘s Matches GROMp’s first match was against Hillbilly Jim. Immediately after the bell rang to start the match, GROMp started complaining to the referee that the match was ‘unfair’. Although GROMp did manage to kick Hillbilly Jim twice and almost hit him with a flying drop kick, he lost the match in one minute and one second via Pinfall. GROMp demanded a rematch against Hillbilly Jim, claiming that he ‘cheated as he was rolled into the ring‘. This rematch played out similar to the first. GROMp attempted to run home after being beaten badly by Jim. Jim managed to catch up to GROMp, grabbing him into a bear hug. GROMp somehow managed to reverse one of Jim’s moves and tried to return to the ring, but was counted out before he could climb under the ropes. The match ended as a Ring Out draw. GROMp‘s third match is the only match GROMp ever managed to win, beating Sable in a handicap match with The Undertaker as his partner. Although Undertaker did the most damage, GROMp ended up pinning Sable to win his first and only ever match. Sable would be angered at GROMp for embarrassing her in the matchup. GROMp was in high spirits after this win and decided to enter himself into the 30 Man Royal Rumble as a ‘Mystery Guest’. GROMp entered first with Eddie Guerrero, the US champion at the time, coming in second. GROMp was the first to be eliminated, after running around the ring for a few minutes. He was eliminated by Rico. GROMp ended up in the women's division for the remainder of his career. His fifth match was a Hardcore triple threat match against Stephanie McMahon and Sable. Sable wanted revenge on GROMp for beating her in the handicap match. However, a few seconds into the match it was called off for unknown reasons. GROMP’s sixth match was against Stephanie McMahon. After GROMp assaulted the referee by accident, he attempted to run home again. McMahon ran after him and they brawled in the backstage area and outside the arena. After failing to hit McMahon with a shopping trolley, GROMp ran to the backstage area once again, where McMahon found a motorbike and grabbed GROMp while he was trying to escape. After being dragged around by McMahon on a motorbike, GROMp lost the match in almost five minutes after McMahon pinned him backstage. GROMp‘s final and most eventful match was a triple threat between GROMp, Victoria and his rival Sable. Sable was still out for revenge to beat GROMp after the events of their handicap match. As the match started, Victoria attacked GROMp immediately. Sable didn't intervene due to her hatred for GROMp. As the fight continues in the backstage area once again, they both begin attacking GROMp. GROMp believes that they are attacking him because he’s ‘Prettier than them both’. However he seems to have forgotten that he is in a wrestling match. After the assault on GROMp, Victoria and Sable begin to brawl. GROMp uses this time to grab a trash can however he accidentally hits the referee. After GROMp starts picking a fight with the referee, he gets punched and kicked accidentally by Victoria and Sable. Sable manages to pin Victoria but it gets broken up by GROMp. After GROMp climbs up a ladder to run away from Sable, Victoria sits in the forklift and tries to start the engine. GROMp pushes her out as he continues to run away from Sable. GROMp later finds a motorbike and starts riding it around the backstage. Sable starts the forklift and attempts to drive after him. As GROMp rides around the backstage area in circles, he grabs the referee and drags him alongside the bike. GROMp lets go of the referee, hops off of the bike and climbs a tall ladder to a platform where Victoria is standing. After a short fist fight they both fall off, crashing down to the concrete floor below. Sable exits the forklift and gets stuck in between two barrels as Victoria and GROMp start to duel once more. Victoria pins GROMp to the ground but surprisingly GROMp kicks out for the first time in his career. Victoria then Irish Whips GROMp into the barrels, freeing Sable. Sable and Victoria begin to fight again as GROMp runs to the forklift. He explains that he is ”only here to get his forklift license“. As Sable pins Victoria yet again, GROMp runs them both over and drops a heavy wooden box onto them both, splitting up the pin. As GROMp begins to knock down Victoria with his forklift, Sable rides GROMp’s motorbike from earlier and drags the referee across the concrete floor. GROMp exits the forklift and grabs a sledgehammer to finish off Victoria for good. Victoria kicks GROMp in the chest and he drops his sledgehammer. GROMp manages to pin Victoria as Sable rides the motorbike, trying to turn it off. However, the referee is injured from his brutal beating and cannot count the pin. GROMp realizes this and stands up only to be run over by Sable on her motorbike. Sable then grabs GROMp this time and drags him along the floor and throws him into a car, destroying it in the process and injuring GROMp immensely. Sable exits the bike as Victoria starts riding it. Sable sees that GROMp is down for the count and starts to pin him. Victoria attempts to break the pin but cannot turn off the bike. Sable pins and gets revenge on GROMp. After this defeat, GROMp decides to hang up his boots and retire from wrestling. GROMp Match List Trivia * GROMp calls himself one of WWE’s prettiest contestants. * GROMp‘s gender is debatable as he spent half of his career in the Men’s Division and the other half in the Women’s Division. * It is unknown how GROMp persuaded The Undertaker to be his partner but some speculate they might be IRL friends. * Although GROMp has a signature move, he has never used it in any of his matches. * GROMp likes to start fights with the referee because “they’re not allowed to fight back”. * GROMp likes using weapons very much despite him being a face. * It is unknown where GROMp is now. After he retired from professional wrestling nobody has seen him since. * GROMp’s nose is known to grow when he tells a lie, similar to Pinocchio. * A popular crowd sign for GROMp is ‘What?‘. This is because the crowd don’t know what to make of GROMp and his odd features. * One of GROMp’s tactics is to exit and run around or away from the ring. * GROMp’s second name ‘default’ doesn‘t use a capital letter. * GROMp is the word ‘To grab’ in Estonian. * GROMp is a French name. Category:Character Category:WWE Category:Sports game